Things never to be told
by Azar's Curse
Summary: It's the first year at Hogwarts, and Harry Potter is completely unaware that some one is watching him, and their name isn't Albus Dumbledore. Told from an OC's point of view. Maybe a few pairings, I don't know yet. T for future chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

Things never to be told.

Author's notes:

This is my first FF for Harry Potter. Judge as you will. I'm going through the various events, but some one's been watching him, and their name isn't Albus Dumbledore…

It was the first year of school for Shadow. Ever. She had been home schooled by an elderly lady who was assigned to look after her. This was because her magic was different from all others. She didn't need a wand or hundreds of different magic words. Just her mind and the same three words. Galentri Amensa Inatry. Most people would have liked that, not more learning complicated spells, but it came with a price. A price that she had known for years, and yet she still struggle with. Unfortunately, there's nothing anyone can do. She trudges on through life as she can, the hood on her cloak up do that no one can see her face.

Elna is sending me to school. Brilliant. She said that I needed to have some social interaction with children my own age instead of meditating in my room all the time. As if anyone would want to come near a girl with purple/white hair and purple eyes, and who could kill you without meaning to in two seconds flat? She read a part of my essay about a girl who was abused by her father, and said that I described the part about her having no friends too well. That swung the argument. She applied to this 'Hogwarts', read the acceptation letter, bought all the supplies and brought me here. Platform 9 ¾. I'm standing next to a huge red steamer and half listening to Elna going through the long list of Things To Remember. I pulled my cloak around me, realising that my usual outfit of a black leotard and cloak wasn't very acceptable here. I was getting a lot of stares from curious people.

"… Remember to meditate often, but don't let it get in the way of any friends, keep away from things that are emotional, and don't forget to write and tell me everything. I want to know every little detail about your new life. This is a chance for you to forget who you are, your past, and just be some one else."

"Elna, I'll be fine! Anyway, it's quarter to and I want to get a compartment to myself so that I can get used to this new world."

"Of course Shadow, have fun!"

"Yeah right." I muttered under my breath. I pulled the hood on my cloak further over my face and headed for the back of the train.

There was one compartment left right at the back. I sat down by the window and took off the back pack I had with me. My trunk was in the luggage compartment and I only had a few books, a uniform and my wand with me. Elna had it made so that I could channel my magic through this wand and make it look like all the others. I sighed and pay my forehead against the cool glass, feeling the gem between my eyebrows clink against the glass. Another mystery. I was born with that same jet black gem embedded in my forehead. I hoped no one would pass comment on it. I didn't need that to come anywhere near me!

I was jolted from my thought by the door opening again and a boy walking in, with messy black hair and green eyes. He had glasses perched on his nose, and I noticed that they had been snapped in the middle. He sat opposite me. I took no notice.

"Hello." He said. I didn't reply. "What's your name?" Still no reply. "Are you mute?"

"No."

"Then why won't you answer me?"

"Because, if you knew who I really was, you wouldn't want to know me."

"That doesn't make any difference if you tell me your name."

"Shadow." I was determined not to spark a lively conversation. That would be bad. I tried to sound as monotonous as I could.

"Shadow? How did you get that name?"

"You don't want to know."

"Why not?"

"You don't, now drop it." He did, thank goodness.

"I'm Harry, by the way." No answer. The door opened again. I turned to look, so much for a journey of peace and quiet! This time, the visitor was a lanky, red headed boy, with a lot of freckles. I rolled my eyes and turned to look out the window again.

"Do you mind?" Asked the red-haired boy, "Everywhere else is full."

"No," Replied Harry. He looked at me, but I ignored it.

"What ever." The new boy sat down next to Harry.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasly."

"Harry, Harry Potter." Ron gasped.

"Have you got the… scar?"

"Well, yeah." Harry pushed up his long fringe and revealed a lightning shaped scar. I rolled my eyes yet again. I had scars, but they didn't show.

"Wicked! And what about you Blackie?" He nudged me with his foot.

"Don't touch me." I growled without even turning my head. I bit back a threat. I didn't really want to send a complete stranger to another dimension.

"Sorry, what's your name?"

"Shadow."

"Shadow what?"

"Roth, Shadow Roth."

"Cool, are you gonna show us what you look like?"

"No."

"Go on Shadow, how bad can it be?" Harry just had to join in.

"Ok, just don't laugh." I swallowed, and chanted my mantra inside my head to sooth the rising emotions. I lowered my hood. The boys stared at me. I felt like a freak in a sideshow. I sighed, yes, I had purple/white hair, purple eyes and my skin was grey, but that doesn't mean that I'm different. Much.

The rest of the journey passed quite uneventfully, thank god. The only disturbance was a food trolley (For some reason, Harry bought the lot and the pair of them ate nearly everything. I declined when they offered me anything.) and a girl, another first year, came and asked if we had seen a toad, and then fixed Harry's glasses. She stared at me a bit, but then left. Her name was Hermione Granger.

We were greeted at the station by a very tall man, apparently called Hagrid. He took us to a small fleet of boats, told us to climb in and then they set off. We rounded a bend in the river and set eyes on the school. In the gloom, we could only see the silhouette of the great castle against the night sky. I looked away to deter any emotion.

We arrived inside the school to be greeted by a teacher called Professor Mcgonnagle, who explained about the houses what we were to be sorted into and also how we would be sorted. With that, we were lead into the Great Hall to find out which house we would be in for the rest of you lives at Hogwarts.

They had good reason to call this room the 'Great' Hall. It was enormous! Not to mention that the ceiling was an exact portrait of the sky outside, it looked like there was no roof at all. We lined up in front of the staff table and a stool upon which sat a very old, torn looking, tattered hat.

"When I call your names, you will come, I will place the sorting hat upon your head, and you will be sorted into your houses…" Mcgonnagle read out a whole list of names until… "Harry Potter?"

"Gryffindor!" Shouted the hat after a few minutes.

"Ronald Weasly?"

"Gryffindor!"

"Hannah Abott?"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Marcus Belby?"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Hermione Granger?"

"Gryffindor!"

"Susan Bones?"

"Huffelpuff!"

"Drace Malfoy?"

"Slytherin!"

"Shadow Roth?" I breathed deeply before walking up to the hat. The Professor put it on my head and it proceeded to sort me. I could hear it thinking.

"Hum, you have secrets young one, and dark ones at that. Hiding your parentage are we? Tut tut. I would put you in Slytherin, but your mind screams no to that. I would say Ravenclaw for your knowledge, but no, I think I shall put you in… Gryffindor!" I breathed out, and went to sit at the assigned table. Unfortunately, Harry and Ron were there. Crud. I was in for a hard year.


	2. Chapter 2

Things never to be told.

Chapter 2

I was now sitting on my bed in the dormitory. Hermione was putting away the last of her things. I had to share the room with Hermione, Lavender, ParvatiWe had all said that once we had unpacked, then we would discuss some ground rules. I had one in mind. Hermione straightened up and sat on her bed.

"Right, ground rules. Is there any thing some one wants to say against that?" We all shook our heads. "OK then, let's decide on the ground rules." Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. "Who's going to give us the first rule?" I put up my hand. "Yes…"

"Shadow, and I want to make it quite clear that no one, and I mean that, no one touches my stuff."

"Can I ask a reason?" Said Hermione.

"Because you never know what's gonna happen."

"What do you mean?"

"There are things that you do not know about me, and most of that is portrayed in my things. Strangers never know what's alive and what's not."

"Ok… And what is this secret?"

"I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Go on! You know most of our secrets!"

"I'm not ready to tell."

"Then give us a clue!"

"OK, it's about my parentage. Now that's it!"

"Don't worry! Heaps of people here are muggle born or half blood!"

"You wouldn't understand." Finally they shut up about it, but only when I put my hands over my ears.

"Ok, enough of that. Any other rules?"

Soon enough, that was over, and the list of rules was stuck to the back of the door. We all lay down to sleep. Once the other were asleep, then I got up quietly, pulled on my cloak, and went down to the common room. I had to meditate, and that was the only place that I could at the moment.

The common room was fairly big, and circular, with a huge fireplace and armchairs were placed around it. It was decorated in the house colours. I took up a position just opposite the dying embers of the fire. I hovered several feet above the floor with my legs crossed in a lotus position. I closed my eyes and started to whisper my mantra.

"Galentri Amensa Inatry… Galentri Amensa Inatry… Galentri Amensa Inatry…"

"Who's there!" Asked some one. I was startled and fell to the floor.

"Who is it?!"

"Prefect Percy Weasly!" He walked over just as I was dusting myself off. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?"

"I'm a Prefect, you will not take that tone with me." I rolled my eyes beneath my hood.

"If you must know I was meditating."

"Meditating?"

"Yes, now if you don't mind, I should get on with it."

"No, you will go back to bed." Percy marched me to the staircase and made sure that I went up to the dormitory. I took off my cloak and lay down, making a mental note to meditate the following day.


	3. Chapter 3

Things never to be told

Chapter 3.

Thanks to Crystallized Chaos for the review, and here's the update!

I woke up about five seconds before my alarm went off, as I always did, for some reason. I groaned, shut it off and got up. The others were all fast asleep. I rolled my eyes and went to wake them. That was one of our rules, the first one to get up woke the others, unless it was a ridiculous hour. We all pulled on our uniforms and went down to breakfast. Hermione frowned at my cloak but thankfully said nothing. They had a sort of cloak, but I preferred mine. The school ones were like long coats with a hood, where as mine was, quite basically, a sheet around my shoulders with a hood on it, held up with a brooch.

When we arrived down in the Great Hall, I saw that not many people were there. Breakfast was out; so we sat down to eat. I sat away from everyone else. When I was chewing on a slice of toast, the boys came in, and Ron spotted me and came over.

"Morning! Mind if I sit here?" He gestured to the seat opposite me.

"What ever."

"Why're you alone?"

"Because I prefer it." Ron shut up. I continued chewing my toast until Professor Mcgonnagle came up to me.

"Shadow Roth?"

"Yes Professor?"

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office. Come with me." I picked up my bag and followed the Professor out of the hall. She led me up many staircases to stand beside a statue of a gargoyle. She whispered something to it, and it sprang off its pedestal to reveal a spiralling staircase. We climbed up and stopped at a door, upon which Professor Mcgonnagle knocked three times. It opened to show a large circular room, with a lot of bookshelves and a desk in the middle. Dumbledore was sitting behind it. Mcgonnagle walked in and stood next to the desk, I stood in front of it.

"You are probably wondering why I have called you here," He said calmly.

"Yes, sir."

"I received the letter from your guardian, explaining why you were here, and that you were… different from the others. I wish you to do a little job for me."

"What is it sir?"

"I take it you have met Harry Potter?"

"Yes, sir."

"I wish you to keep an eye on him. You will be able to watch him more than I can at the present moment. I want to be sure that no harm comes to him."

"Yes sir."

"I found a book that you might be interested in, and I have no use for it." He handed me a leather-bound book, titled 'Half Breeds: Survival and Adaptation'. I looked at the book, and then at the headmaster.

"How did you…"

"Your guardian told me."

"Thank you sir."

"You had better go now, I believe that you have a flying lesson to attend to. I would like you to report to me once in a fortnight unless something major comes up."

"Yes sir, and good day." I left his office, and sprinted to my dormitory to deposit the book before running to the flying lesson.

I joined the huddle of first years in the grounds near the quidditch pitch, waiting for Madam Hooch. She soon arrived and told us to line up to the left of our borrowed broomsticks. We had to try and bring the broom up to our hand with out bending down or using magic. Harry managed the first try. It took me a few tries.

Next, we had to try and fly, or we would have, but Neville's broom shot off. He couldn't control it! We could do nothing but stand and watch. His cloak got caught on a statue at the top of a tower and came off his broom. He fell from there until his cloak got caught yet again on a bracket. He slipped out of his cloak and fell to the ground. Madam hooch ran up to him, and declared that he had a broken wrist. Before taking Neville to the nurse, she said that none of us were to leave the ground, only Malfoy didn't seem to hear that comment. He bent down and picked up Neville's Rememberall. A small argument ensues between Malfoy and Harry, which ended in Malfoy taking to the sky, and Harry following him to get the tiny glass ball back. I gasped and followed suite. They had just finished their 'conversation' and Malfoy was just about to throw the rememberall.

"Malfoy, just give it back!" I yelled.

"Make me!"

"Don't _make me_ send you to another dimension!" I clapped a hand to my mouth. _Shit! You're an idiot Shadow!_ I shouted at myself

"Like you can actually do that?" Malfoy threw the ball and let Harry chase after it. I threw a deadly glare at Malfoy before following.

Unfortunately, I felt myself slip off the broom. Before I could do anything, I was falling through the air.

"Galentri Amensa Inatry!" I yelled. I stopped falling (yes, I can fly… well, levitate.). I realised that the others were staring at me. I gasped again and floated back to the ground. I sprinted off as fast as I could, back to the dormitory. I rummaged through my belongings until I found what I was looking for. A small hand mirror, made out of dark metal and red and black gems set into it. I placed my hand on the glass, chanted my mantra, and felt myself being pulled into the mirror…


	4. Chapter 4

Things never to be told

Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is going to be incredibly complicated, but stay with me.

Thanks to Crystallized Chaos for reviewing, here's the update, with the answer to the cliffy.

I fell through the darkness to land softly on a rock, which was floating in the darkness. I looked around. Yes, exactly where I needed to be, there were stars in the sky and shadows blocking them out for a split second. More rocks came to join the one I was standing on until there was a path. I ran along until I saw some one dressed in a pink leotard and cloak, doing cartwheels along the path.

"Hey! Happy!"

"Heya Shadow! Wha'cha want?"

"Have you seen knowledge! I need to see her! It's urgent!"

"Knowledge? The ol' bookworm is in her territory, under the tree as usual!"

"Thanks!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran off. Further along, the path split into eleven different paths. I ran down the path to the far right. Sure enough, there was a girl in a yellow cloak and leotard. The had a heavy book in her hands and glasses on her nose.

"Knowledge!"

"Good day Shadow, what brings you to Eversaid?"

"I need you to tell me what to do."

"You mean about Ron, your roommates, Harry and Draco?"

"Yes, I don't know what to do."

"Oh, one thing, did you bring anyone in with you?"

"Knowledge, I wouldn't bring anyone in here…"

"Then you have a visitor."

"Who's territory?"

"Unfortunately, Rage, you had better get there quick."

I didn't answer Knowledge, because I was already running back up the path to the crossroads. This time, I went down a different path. True enough, there was another girl there, dressed in red, and another girl (this time, dressed in dark green) was helping her hold some one else, who certainly did not belong in Eversayle.

"Rage! Brave! What's going on?"

"This girl came in a few minutes after you. She says she came alone!" Snarled Rage (she's the one in red)

"Do ya know her?" Asked Brave. I took a good look at the human held between the two girls. Bushy hair, only one person I knew with bushy hair.

"Hermione!" I exclaimed.

"Shadow! Where am I, and why do these people look like you?" I smiled.

"Rage, Brave, let her go. Hermione, how did you get in?"

"Through some sort of mirror, a big black hand came out of it and grabbed me."

"Rage, why did you bring some one in?"

"Because she had no right to go through your stuff."

"That's no reason Rage!"

"Since when did you turn into Knowledge and Wisdom?"

"Since they live in my mind Rage, as do you."

"What?" Asked Hermione, "We're in your mind? What kind of sick trick are you trying to pull?"

"Hermione, don't question what you can't understand. This is Eversaid, and the reason that these people look like me is because they live here. The mirror you found is used for meditation, it's a portal into my mind."

"This is why you didn't want us touching your stuff…"

"Only I know if it's alive or not."

"Right… I don't believe you."

"Ok, Brave, go find Knowledge and the others would you, and explain the situation."

"You call them up, they're your emotions!"

"Brave…"

"OK! OK!" Brave ran off.

"Why are they called Brave, Rage, and Knowledge?" Asked Hermione.

"Because they're my emotions. They're named after what they are, so Happy, is always happy for example."

"Right."

"And by the looks of things, you're about to meet the lot!"

Brave and the rest of the emotions were walking towards us. All of them, Rude, Happy, Knowledge, Wisdom, Timid, Sarcasm, Love, Hope, Despair and Affection, all dressed in different colours. Hermione just stared.

"Happy now?" Hermione nodded.

"Good day, I'm Knowledge, pleased to make your acquaintance Hermione."

"How do you know my name?"

"Simple, I am the persona of Shadow's knowledge, I remember everything that Shadow has seen, heard, touched or read."

"Knowledge, can you teleport us out of here? I really don't want to take Hermione round the rest of my mind., I'll be back to talk to you about those problems."

"Yes, and Hermione, a word of warning. Don't tell anyone at all about us, or about Eversaid at all, or we'll send Rage and Brave out to deal with it."

"That sounds like a good enough threat to come out of Rage's mouth." Said the girl in brown.

"And a word to some of you," I said. "Rage and Sarcasm, keep your mouths SHUT around Malfoy and Love, no messing around with Ron. That's bad, Knowledge, find out what you can about Harry." Rude burped.

"Like that's ever going to happen." Knowledge rolled her eyes and cast a shimmering light around us.

We landed in a heap on the floor of our dorm.

"I told you not to go through my stuff!"

"I saw you go into the mirror, and I though you might be in trouble!"

"Next time, leave it be."

Hermione left, and I hoped that she would keep her mouth shut; otherwise I was in for a lot of trouble keeping Rage out of it. I shook my head. I had better go and see what Harry's up to, and if Hermione starts to say anything about her little 'trip' into Eversaid, I had better remind her of Knowledge's threat, because I know she'll carry it out!

I walked out of the dorm and spotted the trio going out of the common room and into the school. I silently followed them to an empty classroom. I waited a bit, and then quietly phased through the wall.

"_There's something you have to know about Shadow, she's not normal…" Said Hermione._

"_Most muggles would say that we're not normal, so why should she be any different?"_

"_Because when she ran off at the flying lesson, Shadow went to her room, and went into a mirror. I followed her, and then she said that it was a portal into her mind…" _

"That is where I would shut up Hermione." I was secretly pleased to see them jump. I'm very skilled at lingering, and also lurking.

"Shadow!" Hermione squeaked.

"Your lucky about the amount of control I have over Rage and Brave, otherwise you wouldn't be talking at the moment."

"Shadow, what are you talking about?" Asked Ron, puzzled.

"What Hermione said was true. Now I would be very pleased if you would not talk about me behind my back. Rage could go into a…. Rage."

"What is going on Shadow?"

"You might as well tell us everything about you before I go back into your mirror and ask Knowledge."

"How many are there!?" Said Ron.

"Eleven," I answered, "And Knowledge would call in the others before saying anything, and not many of my sides would want me to tell you about my past. In fact, they would probably come out and tell you that if Knowledge and Wisdom let them."

"Then can you explain the book on your bed called 'Half Breeds'?" Said Hermione.

"Uh…"

"_Research."_

"_Thanks Knowledge!"_

"I have it for research."

"Yeah right!" I felt Rage get angry. I heard something explode near by. I ran from that room, out into the corridors and away from them.


	5. Chapter 5

Things never to be told.

Chapter 5

It's been a while since I updated, but anyway, here's the update.

I only saw the others for the classes that we had together. I tried not to take any notice. Weeks passed, and I didn't talk to them. I kept my mirror in my bag so that Hermione couldn't mess anything up in there. It was too easy to convince Rage to let my father's side out. I could just hear Elna's voice: _You shouldn't push them away like that._ _You should explain to them…_

"_Shadow, they have no right to know about your past…"_

"_Rage… Shut up."_ For once, Rage actually listened to me. In turn, I listened to the lesson Snape was giving us on potions.

Soon enough the lessons were over and I headed for the great hall. It was Halloween, and therefore, there was a special feast for the occasion. I sat down at the table next to the other first-years. Unfortunately, that meant Harry, Ron and Hermione. I looked around, but I could see no trace of Hermione.

"Where's Hermione?" I asked Harry.

"Ron managed to offend her." He replied.

"Parvati said that she's in the girl's bathroom, crying." Added Neville. I glared at Ron. Just as I was about to explain to them. I was about to say something else when the feast began, and I knew that there was no hope trying to get any sense out of a boy when he would clearly not listen to you. I took a piece of cake and started to munch on it. What ever Ron said must have been harsh, because Hermione didn't strike me as the type to go and cry over any little thing. I shook my head and told Knowledge to remind me to ask some one about it later.

I was still eating that one thing when Professor Quirrill, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, ran in screaming about a troll. At that point, everyone panicked. I was confused, what was so bad about a troll?

"_Trolls are tall, greenish creatures. They speak in trollish (which consists mostly of grunting and pointing) and carry large clubs as weapons. __Goblins__ appear to have a long history of training and domesticating trolls."_

"_Where did you learn that Knowledge?"_

"_From when you were reading your school books."_

"_Ah."_

I strode after the Gryffindor prefect, who had been told to take everyone back to their common rooms. Harry and Ron ran off, I rolled my eyes and followed. They were running towards a girls bathroom. _Parvati said that she's in the girl's bathroom, crying._ I ran faster, and knocked into the two boys.

"What did you do that for?!"

"Harry, quiet, it's me, Shadow."

"Right." There was a low grunt, and the sound of gigantic feet shuffling along the corridor. The smell that followed sent me reeling backwards. Harry and Ron stared as I pulled my cloak up around my nose to stop the smell.

"Don't ask."

"Ok." They replied. I watched the troll walk by us. _Add four red eyes and red skin, and that would resemble my father_ I thought to myself. We silently followed until we discovered that the door (and the wall) leading to the girl's bathroom had been smashed in the troll's wake. We couldn't get through! The other two were panicking, saying that we couldn't save Hermione now.

"She'll be dead by now!"

"No way will she be able to survive a troll!"

"The last thing I said was 'no wonder she doesn't have any friends'! I'll never be able to apologize!"

"SHUT IT THE PAIR OF YOU!" I hissed, trying not to attract the attention of the teachers.

"What?" Asked Ron.

"We can still save her, but you have to trust me."

"Why would we trust you? We don't know anything about you!"

"Ron, if you can manage to get through that lot without me, let me know. Otherwise, you have no choice if you want to save Hermione."

"We'll trust you, IF you promise to explain this mess concerning you afterwards." Said Harry.

"Deal, now let's go." I grabbed the pair of them and concentrated. I managed to teleport to the other side of the pile of wreckage. The pair of them gasped for air.

"What was that!" Exclaimed Harry.

"Another mystery to add to the collection, enough chatting, we have to find Hermione!" I ran ahead of them to heard Hermione scream and the shattering of wood. I saw the troll using its club to knock down the stalls. The two boys joined me.

"We have to save her!" Said Ron

"Harry, Ron, take care of the troll. I'm going to try and protect Hermione."

"Right!"

"Ok." The boys started to throw bits of wood at the troll to distract it from Hermione, and I called to her.

"Hermione! Get out from under the wood! I can protect you, but I can't if you're hidden!"

"Why should I trust you? You're not even fully human!"

"Because I am still half human and I still have a heart! Get out from under there!" I whipped out my wand, realised that using the wand would only drain my energy, I discarded it and opted to use my magic freely. Hermione ran from the row of smashed stalls to the sinks, but the troll spotted her and aimed a swipe with its club. She screamed. The club fell… and hit something with a sharp crack. It wasn't Hermione the club hit, but a shimmering black screen. I was casting a magical shield around her. My arm outstretched, hand encased in magic.

"How are you doing that?" She screamed at me.

"Doesn't matter how as long as it works! Harry! Ron! Take out that troll! I can't hold this for ever!" The troll hit the shield again, and I felt the drain as the shield struggled to remain solid. I raised a hand to my temple, to help focus the magic. It landed another hit on the shield, and I fell to my knees to preserve energy. Harry was on the troll's head, and had just stuck his wand up its nose. _Just a bit longer… Please! Just hold a bit longer! _I heard a 'thunk', which turned out to be Ron hitting the troll in the head with its own club. I let the shield around Hermione drop and breathed heavily. It'd been a while since I had to hold magic for that long under that much pressure.

"Shadow!" I heard Harry shout. I looked up and saw that the troll was about to fall on me…


	6. Chapter 6

Things never to be told.

Chapter 6

To Crystallized Chaos: Cliffies are evil, aren't they?

I rolled over, trying to escape the mass of troll that was falling in my direction. I heard the crash as it landed, and felt a flash of pain shoot up both my legs. I bit my lip so that I didn't scream. A tear slid out of one eye, and blood started to drip from my lip. Bits of wood started to fly around my head, as I slowly lost control over my powers. I lay down to try and think. My head slowly cleared and the wood fell to the ground. Ron was sitting in front of me, as I struggled to maintain control, and I don't know where the other two were. I tried not to move out of fear of making the pain worse. I heard footsteps racing towards the bathroom.

"Some one's coming." I whispered. Sure enough, some teachers ran in a few seconds later. Ron stood up, but I dared not move.

"Oh! Explain yourselves both of you!" The two boys stuttered a bit

"It's my fault."

"Miss Granger?"

"I went looking for the troll. I've read about them and thought I could handle it. I guess I was wrong. If these three hadn't come to save me, I'd probably be dead."

"Be that as it may, you misjudged that very badly. Five points from Gryffindor, for a serious lack of judgement. As for you two, five points each, for sheer dumb luck." The three left, one of the teachers escorting them back to the common room.

"Shadow, get up." I heard Professor Mcgonnagle's voice say.

"I…. can't." I heard Mcgonnagle mutter something, and the weight being lifted off my legs. I turned to see the troll hovering in mid air. I pushed myself out of the way, and the troll fell back to the ground, thankfully missing me. I tried to stand, only to fall back down again. I cursed and sent a bolt of magic down both of my legs, and winced as I felt them heal. I stood up, and then looked down, waiting for the telling off I was about to get.

"Shadow, you were supposed to keep Harry out of danger, and protect him. I hope you have a good explanation for this… incident."

"Yes Professor. Harry wanted to save Hermione, and he seemed to be very determined about it. I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop him, so I tried to protect him."

"Very well. You will return to your dormitory. I will report to Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes, Professor." I turned and ran for the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room.

I was about to run up the stairs to the girl's dormitory when I was grabbed from behind. I sent a small blast of magic behind me before turning round to find that it was Harry and Ron.

"What do you two eejits want now?"

"We struck a deal." Said Harry.

"Meet me in the charms classroom in five minutes." I sighed. This was going to be strangely unnerving. I sprinted up the rest of the stairs to the dormitory and grabbed the hand mirror. She looked at her reflection.

"Now you lot," She muttered to it, "No messing around and embarrassing me, or I swear that I will kick your butts out of there myself." I hung the mirror on my belt and teleported to the classroom.

The trio were waiting for her there, Harry, Ron and Hermione. I took a deep breath to stop my powers going mad.

"So, are you going to explain anything to us?" Asked Harry.

"I have a better way of doing this. We will journey to Eversaid."

"I am not going back in there!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"The last time you went in without my consent, and there for you were regarded as an intruder. I promise you now, that is an incident that shall not be repeated." Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but I raised a hand. "We will talk to my emotions, and you may ask them two questions. They are compelled to answer." The three nodded and I chanted my mantra at the mirror. We were surrounded by a white light, and pulled into the mirror.


	7. Chapter 7

Things never to be told

Chapter 7

To Crystallized Chaos: Thanks sooooo much for reviewing!

On with the story.

The four first years were flung out of the mirror and landed in a heap on the stone floor.

"I am NOT going back in there!" Exclaimed Ron.

"It was your own fault that you decided to get on the wrong side of Brave! It didn't surprise me that she kicked your butt in five seconds flat! Wand or no wand, it was clear that you were going to lose that fight."

"Then why didn't you stop it?"

"Because I have enough trouble keeping myself on their good sides. I can't interfere when some one else asks why on earth I had a brave emotion and why she kept hiding herself. You're really lucky you didn't meet Rage. There, you would be a pancake in TWO seconds, and it would have been irreversible."

"I found it interesting, talking to knowledge and wisdom though. They were nice." Said Hermione.

"Happy was… weird, so was Love." Commented Harry.

"Right, you've had your questions answered. I have held up my end of the deal." I turned to leave the classroom before Ron put a hand on my shoulder.

"We haven't asked you YOU'RE two questions yet…" I cringed. "Come on, it's not over yet!" I sat down opposite the trio.

"Ok, last questions." Hermione went first.

"Where were you raised?"

"Scotland."

"And who by?"

"Until I was five, I was raised by my mother, and after that, by a guardian named Elna."

"Why until you were five?" Asked Harry.

"Because when I was five, my father came to claim me. She fought against him, and I tried to help, only she was killed."

"What happened to your father?"

"I sent him to another dimension."

"You weren't kidding with Malfoy, were you?"

"No questions left! But I'll be nice. That was Brave speaking. She doesn't always think before opening her mouth. I need to deal with that." Ron was last to open his mouth.

"Why are all your emotions personified?"

"Because of the way my powers work, I have to be able to control my emotions fully. For that purpose, I can use my mirror to go into my mind and converse with them, for instance, after the flying lesson, I went into my mind to go to Knowledge for answers about what I should do."

"Last question: Was Brave serious when she said that you had a mission from Dumbledore?"

"Yes, again, she didn't think before opening her mouth. Dumbledore told me to keep an eye on Harry, because my powers were different, the task would be easier for me. I accepted, but only to find that you lot are exceptionally danger prone at the moment." I left the room, leaving the three looking confused. I had to get out of there before it got too personal. I decided to write to Elna. She did tell me to write often.

I sprinted up to my dormitory, grabbed my writing equipment and sat on my bed. Dipping my quill in the ink, I began to write:

_Dear Elna,_

_I'm going to keep my promise and tell you everything that happened since the train left._

_First, I met a boy called Harry Potter. He seems to be quite famous here, but he doesn't know why. I haven't been able to research that much at the moment. I also met another boy named Ron Weasley (he seems to like me, but it's the opposite at my end) and a girl called Hermione Granger. She seems to be the brains of the bunch._

_At Hogwarts, on the first day that we started our classes, I was called to the Headmaster's office (No, I haven't killed anyone… yet.), because he wanted my to 'spy' in a sense on Harry. I've tried my best so far. _

_Next thing that happened was I had a flying lesson, and I fell off my broom trying to stop a fight between Harry and his 'rival' Malfoy. I managed to fly before I hit the ground, but everyone was watching. I ran back to the dorm. Next I went into Eversaid, and unfortunately, Hermione managed to follow me, and landed in Rage's territory. You can kinda guess what happened there._

_On Halloween, there was another problem. Ron managed to insult Hermione so badly that she ran off to the toilet crying, not turning up for the Halloween feast. Some one managed to let a troll loose in the castle and we had to run to the common rooms. Harry and Ron, of course, went to try and rescue Hermione. I followed, obeying Dumbledore's orders. A lot ensues, involving me casting a shield around Hermione to protect her from the troll who had some how found her and was determined to squash her under its club. Ron knocked it out, and 'forgot' to warn me. It landed on my legs. Then of course, the teachers arrived. I explained what happened and healed my legs once they had removed the troll._

_I took the trio into Eversaid, I promised that each emotion would answer two questions each, and therefore they would learn a bit about me. Ron got on Brave's bad side and was defeated in five seconds._

_That's all that has happened so far in the school year, but I expect that there will be a lot more to come. Trust me to agree to protect a particularly danger prone boy._

_Hope to see you soon (and in one piece),_

_Shadow Mercian._

I laid down my quill and stretched my arms above my head. It was getting dark and I wanted to send the letter before tomorrow. I sighed and got up, heading for the owlry. I tied the letter onto one of the school owls and watched it disappear off into the darkening sky. I watched the stars come out one by one before heading back downstairs to the dorm.

The rest of the girls were there, and getting ready for bed. I pulled on my pyjamas (a t-shirt and a pair of loose trousers) as well before climbing into bed and falling fast asleep. Little did I know that I was soon to have my hands full…

The next few weeks passed quite eventfully, with Harry's first quidditch match, (where he managed to half swallow the snitch that he was supposed to catch.), we managed to find a _three headed dog_ (only we could do that, honestly, those three have a nose for trouble like I have never seen before!) which Hermione insisted was guarding something as it had been standing on a trap door. We found out later (from Hagrid's very unguarded tongue.) that it was called Fluffy (what kind of name is that for a three headed dog?!) and that the trap door had something to do with some one called 'Nicholas Flamel'. Hermione is still bugging us about that one.

We spend most of our free time in the library now, looking for information about Nicholas Flamel. It was late into the night on the Friday before the term ended for the Christmas holidays. Hermione was poring over a huge book, Ron had fallen asleep on his, Harry was about to fall asleep and I was trying to find another book.

"Hermione, can we take a break?" I asked.

"No, we have to find out what this thing is."

"If I don't meditate soon, then I don't want to know what happens."

"Why don't you go and ask Knowledge if she knows anything?"

"Because I've never heard of him, and therefore, neither will she." I found another book and sat down to look through it. _I guess it's yet another night of meditation instead of sleep._ I thought.

Hermione went home for the holidays, but the others stayed. We had been given strict instructions to find out who this man was. To be honest, I was looking forward to a nice quiet holiday so that I could collect my thoughts. Hermione thought different. This was to be a holiday of work and not relaxation.

Christmas day came, and I was woken up early by the sound of Ron shouting at Harry. I was the only girl in my dormitory to stay for Christmas. Elna had written back and told me to remain at school with my friends. I pulled my red cloak over my pyjamas, and walked down the stairs to find Harry opening a present. Ron was there too (wearing some sort of knitted jumper, with an 'R' worked into the front). I watched silently as he pulled out a cloak. He tried it on, and his body disappeared.

"I know what that is! That's an invisibility cloak!" Ron exclaimed.

"No duh." I said aloud.

"Shadow!" They both said. I strode out and sat on the floor. I smiled at them. On Christmas, I offlined my powers so that I could enjoy the day without fear of blowing something up.

"Aren't you going to open your presents?" Ron asked.

"What?"

"Oh come on! For any normal person, that would be the first thing that they do on Christmas day!" He pointed to a small pile of presents wrapped in black and silver with a card in front of it saying 'For Shadow'. I smiled again and started to open them.

That night, Harry decided to use his new invisibility cloak and research Nicholas Flamel in the restricted section of the library. I shook my head and prepared to follow him. I kept an eye on him from the shadows as he searched along the titles. Suddenly, he dropped his lantern and pulled on the cloak, running out o the library. I followed him as silently as I could. He ran into an empty room. At that point I showed myself.

"Harry, why run in here? You would have been better off running back to the common room."

"Shadow! How come you weren't caught by Filch?"

"I have permission, that's why."

"How come you have permission to walk around the school at night and not the rest of us?"

"Because I have to keep an eye on you, that's why."

"Right…"

"I'm going to have to leave now, I'm sorry." I teleported out of that room, reappearing outside the Gryffindor common room.

"Tinsel." I said to the fat lady's portrait and allowed me to enter the common room.

Weeks past until we were about three weeks from the end of term, and as usual, we were sitting in the library after class.

"I'm can't believe I could be so _stupid_!" Exclaimed Hermione, slamming a book down on the table we were sitting at. "I had you looking in the wrong section!" She opened the book and flipped to a page. "I checked this book out weeks ago for a little light reading."

"This is light?" Said Ron.

"You haven't seen my book collection, have you?" I said darkly.

"Here it is: _Nicholas Flamel, the only known maker of the philosopher's stone, which contains an elixir that will grant the drinker immortality._ That's what Fluffy's guarding, that's what Snape wants."

"Hang on, I've missed a bit here, how do we know that it's Snape?"

"Because, he tried to kill Harry by jinxing his broom, he wasn't there when the teachers found us with the troll, he's been limping and Harry noticed that he had been injured. That's why it has to be him." I shook my head.

"All of that, yes shows that he isn't to be trusted, but also, it doesn't mean that he is the one after the stone."

"The injury was a dog bite."

"That doesn't show that he was trying to get through the trapdoor, it just shows that he has had a run in with Fluffy, perhaps trying to save some one from him."

"Snape? Save some one? No." Said Harry.

"I think that your hatred towards him has altered your way of thinking. We cannot let personal issues could our vision of the truth."

"Yes, and your issue with meditation isn't?"

"I have to meditate for both my sake and every one else's!"

"Why?" Asked Ron.

"That is for another time."

"Back to our original subject. I think that the only way that we will solve this mystery is to go down that trapdoor. Tonight." We all nodded and started to get ready for our little adventure.

We went down to Hagrid's and he managed to let slip that Fluffy will fall straight to sleep if you play some music to him. That night, we were ready. The trio were under Harry's invisibility cloak and I walked without any cover. I checked that they were with me before setting off.

I strode along the corridors, occasionally glancing back to make sure that the trio were keeping up. All I had to look for was a small ripple in the air. At one point I rounded a corner and tripped over something that hissed, falling flat on my face.

"You, student! What are you doing here?!" I looked up to see Filch. I had tripped over his cat.

"I have permission to go about the school at night."

"From who? And why?"

"From Professor Dumbledore so that I can keep an eye on Harry Potter." Filch grumbled and moved on. _That was close!_ I thought to myself. I picked myself up and moved off.

We got to the third floor with out any more trouble, and once inside the chamber, the trio removed the cloak, Harry putting it in his pocket.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." Cam three replies. I cleared my throat, because I was supposed to sing Fluffy to sleep. Hermione opened the door, and we entered…


	8. Chapter 8

Things never to be told

Chapter 8

I took a deep breath, ready to sing, only it wasn't needed, he was already asleep. A harp played itself in a corner. Some one had come down here before. Fluffy's gigantic paw covered the trapdoor, so that was our first task. We had to clear the trapdoor. I watched the trio pushing the paw with all their might before I used my magic to help them. Harry opened the trapdoor.

"I'll go first, if anything happens, then go, leave me."

"Forget it." I replied.

"Does it seem a bit… quiet to you?"

"Yeah…"

"The harp, it isn't playing!" Said Hermione.

"And that means…" I said, before being cut off by a deafening growl. Ron screamed and we all jumped down the hole, landing on some sort of plant. I sniffed. This wasn't an ordinary plant…

"Hang on you lot, I don't think that this is a blessing, I think that it's…" I started slowly.

"Devil's Snare!" Shrieked Hermione.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." The many vines around us started to move, wrapping themselves around us so that we could not move. Ron was terrified, and I don't know about the other two, all I could hear was Ron's yelling. I took a deep breath, concentrating. Black magic spread out around me, before turning what ever was within the circle of magic, iridescent and allowed me passage through the vines. I landed face first, on a pile of mud. Just as I was picking myself up, Hermione joined me, but landing on her feet a lot more gracefully.

"Nice fall Shadow?"

"Let's concentrate on getting the boys out before cracking jokes." I looked up and looked back at Hermione. "How did you get through?"

"By relaxing. It then thinks that you're dead."

"Did you tell them that?"

"Yes, I'm not sure if they listened though…" There was a muffled thud behind us.

"I have news for you Hermione, we were listening." The pair of us turned to see Harry sitting on another pile of earth and rubbing his head. I heard Ron's continual screaming above my head.

"Maybe you were listening Harry, but what about him?" I pointed upwards. Hermione was hitting herself in the head.

"_Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare… It's deadly fun… But will sulk in the sun!_ That's it! Devil's snare hates sunlight!"

"So do I, but what are you planning to do about that?"

"_Lumos Soleim!"_

"Ah." From the tip of Hermione's wand, bright white light erupted, aimed at the killer plant. It seemed to scream before letting Ron fall to the ground.

"Lucky we didn't panic." He said. I snorted.

"Lucky Hermione listens in herbology." Replied Harry.

"Come on, we have to keep moving!" I strode over to a door in the wall and pushed it open. The others followed into a circular room with a broomstick hovering in the middle. Thousands of birds seemed to be fluttering in the air.

"They don't look like any birds I've ever seen before…" Said Hermione.

"I don't think they're birds…" I replied. Ron strode over to the door at the other side of the room and tried to open it, both magically and with brute force. He walked back over to us.

"Worth a shot." He grumbled. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I think those things up there might be keys."

"What, so all we have to do is find a key and open the door?"

"I presume so." Harry walked over to the broomstick. He ran a hand over it.

"It's too simple." I said.

"Come on Harry! If Snape can do it, the so can you!" Encouraged Ron

"So you're absolutely sure that it's Snape behind this?" I queried.

"We've been through this Shadow." Warned Hermione.

"I know, but that 'discussion didn't end with me agreeing that only Snape could be behind this now." Harry mounted the broom, and in a millisecond, all the keys were after him. I launched myself into the after him, trying to lure the lethal keys after me instead of him. I managed to lighten the horde after Harry, but not all of them. Harry caught a key that had a broken wing (he thought that it would be logic to think that it was the right one.). Throwing it down to Ron and Hermione, he continued to fly around so that the keys would not bother the two on the ground.

"Got it!" Shouted Ron. Harry and I dived through the door and Ron slammed it shut behind us. I landed on the ground and Harry dismounted from his broom. I gasped as I landed. I had never had to fly like that before. Ron walked onto a black and white checked surface in the middle of the room. There were statues of a sort waiting there. Ron had a look of understanding on his face. I was completely lost until I noticed how the statues were laid out.

"Hang on a tick, this is a…"

"Chess board." Finished Ron. Fires all around the board lit up as he said that. Harry strode forwards to the door at the other side, but the opposing pawns blocked his passage.

"It looks like we have to play the game to be able to leave." Hermione stated. Ron nodded and assigned us positions. Out of all of us, he was the most skilled at wizard's chess. Harry was a bishop, Hermione a queen, Ron a knight, and myself as a castle.

The game commenced, and Ron was in his element. He seemed to love wizard's chess like no one I have ever seen before. He played as he thought right, and considered the consequences carefully before making a move. Pieces move, and pieces fell, brutally hacked by the opposing side. Harry would flinch, Hermione would let out a whimper, and I would close my eyes every time a single piece was 'killed'. Soon enough, the game came to a close. Ron had only one move he could make if he wanted to win this game. He saw it and so did the others.

"No Ron!" I said.

"I have to."

"What?" Asked Hermione.

"He's going to sacrifice himself!" Said Harry

"You can't!" She replied.

"Do you want to catch Snape or not? I don't have to go on, neither Hermione nor Shadow have to go on as well. It's only you. If I make my move, then that leaves you to take the king." Ron wasn't open for any argument. He made his move and fell from his horse. He lay still, lying on the white and black surface. Hermione made to go to him.

"No! Don't move, we're still playing." Commanded Harry. He made his move, and checkmated the king. The game was over. Hermione ran to Ron, throwing herself down beside him.

"Hermione, look after him. Shadow, come with me." I nodded in agreement and followed Harry through the next door.

We were in another circular room, except that this one had shelves all around the walls. Each shelf held a different variety of potion. Harry ran across the room to try and open the next door, only as soon as he touched the handle, flames sprang up and Harry was thrown back, smoking slightly.

"I wouldn't have tried that, remember, in every room, we have to work something out. We're not allowed to go the easy way." I started to look at the shelves. _Air, water, invisibility, magic, curse, youth, healing, sleep._ The list of different potions seemed endless, until I found a shelf labelled 'Fire'. I picked a potion off the shelf and pulled out my wand.

"_Specialatis Revelio_." I whispered. A cloud of dust emerged from the bottle, hovering above the it. It took a humanoid form, and seemed to act out a figure throwing something onto the ground and then a wall of flame bursting up from it. I put the bottle back on the shelf.

I tried them all until I was left with two, only one didn't smell quite right. I handed one to Harry, the one I was sure would work.

"Are you going to come with me?" He asked.

"If this potion works, then I will."

"We could share this one!"

"No, Harry. You are the one who must go on. Not me. Take it before I make you." We both uncorked the tiny bottles.

"Cheers." We both drank the potions. A searing pain ran down my back, I fell to the floor, trying to summon the magic I needed to stop it. Harry knelt down beside me.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know! Just go!"

"But…" I sent a bolt of magic at him, striking him in the chest and knocking him back towards the door. Black edged my vision, and I saw Harry stumble through the fire and the door before I finally allowed myself to lose consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

Things never to be told.

Chapter 9

I woke up in the hospital wing. Groaning, I tried to put a hand to my head, only to find that I couldn't move it. I started to panic, before remembering that it would be a bad idea. I sat up slowly and saw Madam Pomfrey striding towards me.

"How are we feeling?" She asked.

"Odd, what happened to my arm?"

"Paralysed, normally, I would have done something about it, but Professor Dumbledore told me that it wouldn't be wise to mix your magic with our healing magic."

"And he was right."

"Can you heal yourself?"

"Not right now, no. I haven't got the concentration, nor the energy." Madam Pomfrey nodded and strapped my arm up, across my chest so that my hand was on my shoulder, until I could heal it. She pronounced me ready to leave. I changed out of the hospital attire into my usual leotard and cloak (but I put a skirt on top. Better not get stared at for obvious reasons.)

I saw Harry lying in the bed beside me, and sat down next to it. Hermione and Ron walked in and jumped when they saw me.

"Hey! You're awake!" Said Ron, sitting beside me.

"Would I be sitting here if I wasn't?"

"Sarcastic as always."

"Ooh, long words from Mr Ronald Weasley, I'll have to write to the papers about that!"

"Shut up."

"How are you two faring?"

"Fine. How about you?" Said Hermione.

"Good." Replied Ron.

"I have a slight problem, but I can deal with it later, I haven't got the strength."

We were shooed out of the hospital wing about 15 minutes later, so we decided to go and get something to eat. The great hall was packed with students eating, so we sat at the far end of one table. We ate in silence, not wanting to talk about what had happened.

A few days later, Harry woke up. We were down at the hospital wing in seconds. Only then did I realise that I hadn't yet healed myself. Harry looked at me, with a questioning look on his face.

"Nothing to worry about, I promise. Just you concentrate on getting better." He nodded and soon enough, he was discharged.

The end of term rolled round, and we were boarding the train. I stopped and had one last look at the school. I had promised Madam Pomfrey that I would have healed myself by next year. This was the first school I had been to, the first place where I had contact with people my own age. I shook my head and boarded the train with my three friends. We sat in a carriage at the end.

"This is the first place where I met you three." I said.

"Yeah, before you really knew us." Replied Harry.

"Yes, knew you lot to be the troublemakers you are now." We all laughed.

The train rolled into the platform, all too soon by my opinion. Elna was there waiting for me. She came up to me and hugged me.

"Elna!"

"Am I not allowed to give my would-be daughter a hug now?"

"You're embarrassing me." She let me go and addressed my friends.

"So you're the trouble seeker trio that Shadow has been telling me about?"

"Yes, Elna, this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. You three, this is my guardian Elna."

"I heard that you had a busy year…" Elna said. We merely exchanged knowing smiles. We left, wishing each other happy holidays and promising to keep in touch.

I boarded another train out to the village where Elna and I lived.

"So, what do you think of the school?" She asked. I thought about it, about the adventures that we had during this year. I came up with only one thing to say…

"I am _so_ going back next year!"


	10. Chapter 10

Things never to be told

Chapter 10

I lay on my bed in the little cottage that I lived in with Elna. Just as I was about to drift of to sleep, when I heard a crash just outside my window. I leapt out of bed, and ran to see what it was. I opened the window, and a very dazed looking owl fell inside. I recognised it immediately as Errol, the Weasley family owl. I picked him up carefully and carried him over to my desk, where my new owl, Arias, sat on her perch. She greeted Errol and shuffled up on her perch. I untied the letter and Errol gratefully flew up to join Arias.

_Dear Shadow_

_How are your holidays going? Mine are going alright. Do you want to come round for the rest of the holidays? Harry might come but I haven't heard back from him. I'm getting worried, and so is Mum. I don't think that the muggles that he lives with like him and judging by what he told me last year, he isn't very well treated. Has he written to you at all?_

_Fred and George are driving Mum nuts with pranks and I think that she'll enjoy the company of another girl. And also, you might be able to come up with some even better pranks!_

_If you want to come, just tell us where you live and we'll come and get you. Hope to hear or see you soon,_

_Ron_

I smiled. I liked getting post, and this one was no exception. He was inviting me round? Then I frowned, Harry hadn't written to me either, and I felt that something was wrong. I wrote back quickly.

_Dear Ron_

_Thanks for the letter. I'd like to come round. As for telling m you where I live, I can just teleport, and save you the trouble._

_I haven't heard anything from Harry either. I'll go and check up on him. I'm also starting to get worried. If the muggles are treating him badly, then I can always ask Brave to 'talk' to them… Don't worry, that was a joke, kind of._

_I'm not surprised that your Mum would be getting annoyed with Fred and George. It sounds like they are a pair of seriously good pranksters. I have a few in mind, but not for your Mum, for Fred and George._

_I'm sending this with my owl, Arias. Errol managed to crash into my window, so I thought that it would not be wise to send him back straight away. I'll send him in a few days._

_Hope to see you soon, _

_Shadow Mercian_

I tied the letter onto Arias' leg and watched her fly out of the window. I changed out of my leotard into a long-sleeved black t-shirt tight fitting black trousers, grabbed my cloak and ran down to see Elna.

"Elna! I have to go out for a bit!"

"Where?"

"I have to go and see Harry. No one's heard from him for the whole holidays!"

"Perhaps he's trying to isolate himself, you do that often enough."

"Harry isn't like me, he's a true Gryffindor. He's loyal to his friends. Please Elna, I have to go and see if he's alright."

"Ok, but, no teleporting right into the house, and remember your manners."

"I will!" I ran out of the house to the garden where I teleported to Privet Drive.

My cloak billowing out behind me, I headed for the house Harry lived in. It was the cleanest of the lot. Walking up the path, I rehearsed what I was going to say in my mind. I took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell.


	11. Chapter 11

Things never to be told

Chapter 11

A very fat looking boy opened the door. I had been hoping that Harry would open the door…

"Good evening, I take it that you are Harry's cousin," I said in my politest tone. I could sense that he wasn't sure of who I was.

"Who is it Duddikins?" Said a voice.

"I don't know!" He shouted back.

"My name is Shadow."

"Some one called Shadow!" A tall woman with a horsish face came to the door, and looked at me strangely. So this must be his aunt… I lowered my hood, hoping that it would put her more at ease. It had the opposite effect.

"Good evening," I said again, "I wish to speak to Harry Potter, I believe that he stays here…"

"Who are you?" She asked.

"One of his friends from school, Shadow Roth." By the look on her face, she didn't know anything about me. "May I speak to him?"

"This isn't a good time, we have guests…" The aunt replied.

"Please, it's just to see if he is alright, we haven't heard from him and we're, as in myself and Harry's other friends, are becoming concerned about him." The two drew apart, allowing me through grudgingly.

"Upstairs, second door on the left."

"Thank you." I bowed to them, trying to be courteous, and climbed the stairs to Harry's room. I knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Asked a voice, rather angrily.

"Is that any way to greet a friend?" The door flew open. I smiled at Harry's rather confused face.

"What are you doing here?"

"We were getting worried about you." Harry stood to one side, and I walked into the room.

"Sorry about the mess, I would have tidied up if I knew that you were coming."

"It doesn't matter, you haven't seen my room, well, before I went to Hogwarts. What happened to you? Ron, Hermione and I have been writing, but you never replied."

"I found out that a house-elf had been intercepting my post so that I would feel like I had no friends."

"Harry, you will always have friends. We're not about to change that." Harry nodded. "Ron apparently wrote to you, inviting you to stay at his place fir the rest of the holidays. I'm planning to go."

"Really?"

"Do I lie?"

"When it comes to your identity, yes."

"That aside…"

"No." I stood up.

"I'd better not outstay my welcome, I get the feeling that I'm not really welcome here."

"Neither am I." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope to see you at Ron's."

"Me too." Harry walked me down to the door, and I left. I turned and gave him one last smile before teleporting back to my house.

"Hello Shadow, how did it go?"

"Harry's ok, and apparently some one's been intercepting our owls."

"Arias is back by the way. She's waiting for you in your room."

"Thanks!" I shouted, running back up the stairs. Sure enough, Arias was waiting there for me, with a letter tied to her leg. I untied it and she flew to her perch for some sleep.

_Dear Shadow_

_We're at the Burrow, if you know where that is, and can you come tomorrow evening? We might not be around, but don't tell Mum that! We're planning to pick Harry up from the muggles._

_You said that you were going to go and talk to him, how is he? Are the muggles treating him all right? I hope you DIDN'T let brave out!_

_You have to tell us the pranks; Fred and George are driving us nuts! I found a gnome in my bed last night!_

_So you finally managed to get an owl of your own? Great! Errol is constantly banging into windows or even missing them altogether. If you send him with the reply to the letter, then we can take care of him from there._

_See you soon,_

_Ron._

I pulled out my quill and wrote a quick reply.

_Dear Ron _

_I'll see you tomorrow evening then. I'll tell you everything when I see you._

_Harry is ok, if a but skinny._

_See you tomorrow,_

_Shadow Mercian._

I tied the letter onto Errol's leg and let him fly off. I climbed into bed for the second time that evening, and this time, fell sound asleep without an interruptions.


	12. Chapter 12

Things Never To be Told

Chapter 12

_A girl was alone, pacing round and round the dark, circular room she was kept in. Even when she was five, she had made a habit of pacing. The only other thing the girl had to hold onto was the link that she shared with my mother. She talked to her often, when she was meditating, telling her of her wishes and fears. The girl only saw her in person for one week a year. How she cherished those moments as soon as she could understand. The girl wasn't mistreated, merely considered as an outsider, not worthy to walk the streets. She had been isolated in this tower so that her heritage wouldn't have a chance to develop._

_She paced the room, not even concentrating on what was going on around her. Random objects were flying around the room, crashing into each other and the walls. The door banged open and she jumped round to see who it was. A figure stood silhouetted against the light from outside. _

"_Zena?"_

"_No, it is not your mother halfbreed."_

"_Armen?"_

"_Come on Halfbreed, you are coming with me." He grabbed her arms behind her back and lifted her up, flying out of the window. She struggled against his grip, but he only held her tighter. They flew over the dormant city, flying over towards the cliff on the other side of the city._

"_Why are you taking me to the cliff?"_

"_To rid Synairn of the Evil that plagues it." The five-year-old struggled even harder against him, but Armen threw her to the ground. Getting up quickly, turning to face Armen. There was a flash of black magic and the girl was soon skidding along the ground again, her forehead cut by his magic. She tried to run, but another blade of magic slicing her flesh from shoulder to hip. Getting up again, still trying to flee, when he aimed for her legs. She fell once more, and this time failed to get up. He walked towardsher, a smile of cruelty on his lips. Fear welled up inside the girl, and she did the last thing that she could. All hell was unleashed…_

I woke up, screaming, crying. Everything was flying around my head, smashing into others. I heard Elna rush up the stairs and the door bang. I took deep breaths, calming myself down enough to hear everything fall to the floor with different sized thumps. Breathing heavily, shoulders shaking as I tried to regain control over my powers. Elna sat on the bed beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"The nightmare again?" I nodded slowly. Elna took my face in her hands, holding it so that I looked her in the eye. She gently wiped the tears from my face. "You have to let go of the past. Armen is gone, he will not harm you again."

"I know, but that does not stop my fear."

"Then you should go and talk to her. Come on, it is ten o'clock and breakfast is on." I nodded as Elna left. Pulling on my 'less revealing' uniform, I walked down to find Elna sitting at the table, munching on a piece of toast. I took a slice from the toaster and sat down opposite her.

"I'm going down to Diagon Alley."

"Why?"

"Because I want to get my school stuff before I teleport to the Weasley's."

"Fair enough, I'll come with you."

"Ok."

We teleported soon after into the Leaky Cauldron where we Walking through the Alley, occasionally going into a shop to collect various items. We soon came to my favourite shop of all. Flourish and Blotts. I could spend hours browsing the shelves for the dusty, old books that I was always interested in.

"_Spells of the deamons_, sounds interesting, _A guide to unusual magic_, cool." I added the two books to the school ones that I had found.

"Shadow, I've found your Defence Against the Dark Arts books."

"Thanks." I took the books from Elna's arms, putting my own down on a nearby desk, and looked at them. "Gilderoy Lockhart? Who is he? He looks like Meran!"

"I'm afraid I don't know who he is." I nodded and we paid for the books before leaving.

The rest of the trip passed quickly, and we were soon standing in the back garden after having teleported from Diagon Alley. We walked indoors and Elna sat me down in the little kitchen, starting to give me the 'Before-you-go-to-someone-else's-house' lecture. I leaned against the window, my gem clinking against the glass as it always did. To be honest, I was only half listening to what Elna was saying. My mind strayed to last night. Harry had said he was fine, but his mind and face said otherwise. Harry was not 'fine' he was as far from it as I could imagine…

I pondered over that same problem as I packed my trunk a while later. I had half an hour before I was due at the Weasley's.

"Let's see…" I muttered to myself, "School books, robes, spare cloaks, parchment, normal clothes, quills, reading books, wand, normal money, wizarding money, owl stuff, Eversaid mirror, I think that's all, wait! My spell books!" I put everything in a neat pile in the middle of the room, before looking at my trunk, with its thick covering of junk lining the bottom. I sighed, tipping out all the junk and neatly packing the new stuff in. I shrunk it down, placing it in my pocket before doing the same to Arias' cage. (As I wasn't born on earth, I didn't have the Trace… yet. Elna said it was only a matter of time before they came to find me.) Arias flew out of the window, headed for the Weasley's. I ran down the stairs to say goodbye to Elna before teleporting to the Weasley's myself.


	13. Chapter 13

Things Never to be Told

Chapter 13

I stood on a small hill a short distance from the Burrow, watching the house for any possible hostile activity. Elna and Arias had always taught me to always observe a location before entering, as I never knew where my father was waiting for me. I waited for about fifteen minutes before walking slowly towards the house. I was just at the end of the driveway when I was nearly run over by a small blue car. I leapt out of the way, rolled over, glancing up and casting a shield around me. The car drove on for a few more meters before stopping. The doors opened and four figures stepped out. I recognized Harry and Ron, and the other two were the Ron's older twin brothers, the pranksters Fred and George. I got up, dusting myself off and walking over to the four, pulling my hood up as I went.

"Did you even _sit_ your driving test, let alone _pass_ it?" I took a great pleasure in watching the four of the jump about three feet in the air before Harry turned around.

"Don't do that Shadow!"

"Well, you did nearly run me over."

"Ah."

"Anyway, the pair of you, there will be plenty of time to catch up on each other's gossip while Mum _kills _us."

"Need a hand in the taming of the mother?"

"Would be appreciated."

"Then let's go and get it over with." I started towards the house, the others following. Ron opened the door and we all tried to sneak in. I held my mind at the ready. Instinct told me that this could get messy…

"Where on EARTH have you been!" Shouted a voice. A seemingly very annoyed Mrs. Weasley leapt at the three boys. I jumped so violently that I fell over before picking myself up again. I cast a shield around the three boys as Mrs. Weasley was seemingly about to strangle them. Mrs Weasley searched for the source of the strange shield. I let down the shield.

"I take it that you're Shadow Roth." She said, one eyebrow raised. I bowed my head.

"You are correct." She nodded and continued her rant against the boys (without trying to strangle them). Soon it was finished, and she showed Harry and I up to our rooms. I was to share a room with the two boys. I took my trunk and Arias cage' out of my pocket and returned them to their normal size before storing them neatly in a corner. Ron stared at me.

"How come you can do that and not get caught?"

"I haven't got the Trace."

"How come?"

"I wasn't born around here. Elna said that it was only a matter of time now before I was tracked down." I picked out a book from the trunk and sat down on the bed to read it.

Mrs. Weasley poked her head in at one point, saying that it was time to sleep. I lay down.

The next morning came quickly. Mrs Weasley came and woke us up, saying that it was time for breakfast and some introductions. I groaned, hoping that my powers wouldn't go nuts, which would _not_ be a good impression to give. I was struck by an idea about that, but I needed some time.

"Hey, Shadow, are you coming?" Asked Ron, about to leave.

"I'll be down soon." I grabbed my mirror. Ron had a look of knowing on his face as he left. I took a deep breath and entered Eversaid.

_I landed in Knowledge's territory, just as I wanted to. Running along the grey path, I spotted the girl in yellow leaning against her favourite tree, reading a book._

"_Knowledge!" I said._

"_Good morning Shadow, I was just about to call you in."_

"_Who's attacking who this time?"_

"_Let's see, Love's trying to convert Rage, Hope is really bugging Despair, Brave keeps trying to battle Timid, Happy is helping Hope, Rude's getting to Affection, and Wisdom and Sarcasm are battling with words." Knowledge counted the emotions off on her fingers._

"_What about you?" _

"_I'm keeping out of it."_

"_Good, I wanted to warn everyone that I do NOT need anyone mucking around right now. I have to go and meet Ron's family."_

"_Remember your manners them."_

"_Since when did you turn into Elna?"_

"_Since the time you weren't listening to her talk on manners. Some one has to remind you." I muttered something under my breath and left Eversaid._

I fell out of my mirror and hurried downstairs. It had thankfully only been about five minutes since Ron had left. I slid into a chair, apologising for being late.

"It's ok, dear, Ron told us that you had to visit Eversaid."

"WHAT!" I stood up so suddenly that Ron cowered under the table. I noticed the light flickering and tried to calm myself down. I breathed heavily before hissing at him, "You told them what?" My eyes had narrowed into slits and if Wisdom wasn't in my head, then Rage and Brave would already be out of my mind, beating the hell out of Ron.

"I said that you had to go into your mind." The top of Ron's head appeared above the table.

"Do you have no respect for privacy?" I heard the venom dripping off my own voice. "What else did you tell them?"

"Er, about our trip there…"

"Great, this gets worse and worse doesn't it?"

"Yes." Ron's voice was a squeak. I sat down again, my head in my hands. This was going to take some explaining…


	14. Chapter 14

Things never to be told

Chapter 14

Sorry about the wait, here's the next chapter!

Author's Notes: Ok, second year begins, and I promise to try not to rush the chapters and include some lessons. I'm still open for suggestions to improve the story and also your opinions on my character, Shadow.

I explained everything as well as I could, and with several, not-very-subtle, comments from Harry and Ron about their trip to my mind. I apologised profusely for my outbreak and retired to my shared room so that I could get my emotions under control again. Harry and Ron joined me quickly. I remembered the fights going on in my mind.

"Hey you two, can you help me for a bit?"

"Sure." They both replied.

"There are several fights going on in my mind at the moment, I want you to help me sort it." Harry nodded, but Ron looked scared. "Don't worry Ron, I'm not sending you to deal with Brave." The two nodded, and I took them into my mirror.

We landed in Knowledge's realm. She looked up from her book and observed us over her glasses.

"_I'm glad you're here now, things are getting worse. The new emotions have joined in."_

"_Arias!" I said, "All of them?"_

"_Yes, Creativity has joined the battle between Sarcasm and Wisdom, Kindness is helping Love, Friendship is with Hope, and Confusion is running around like a headless chicken, Fear and Pain are with Timid. I'd appreciate it if you would sort it out." I groaned._

"_New emotions?" Asked Harry._

"_Yes, being at Hogwarts allowed me access to new emotions, and therefore, they were created in here. I'll tell you one thing, it's already a pain trying to keep order in here."_ _I sighed. "Ok, Knowledge, I want you to take on Sarcasm, Creativity and Wisdom. They are, after all, you're closest sisters, and also Confusion. Ron, can you take on Happy, Hope, Friendship and Despair? Harry, can you deal with Love, Rage and Kindness? I'll take on Brave, Timid, Rude, Affection, Fear and Pain."_

"_I'll take some of yours if you want, you have quite a few. Love, Rage and Kindness shouldn't take too long…" Said Harry_

"_You have NO idea who you're dealing with, do you?"_

"_Er… no."_

"_One of my strongest emotions who isn't going down with out a fight. The others usually stop if you scream at them a bit."_

"_Ah…"_

"_Do I have to take on Despair?" Asked Ron_

"_Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because Knowledge is the best to tackle her three, as she is a lot closer to them, and she knows how to deal with Confusion without completely baffling her. I don't think you can handle Rage, no offence, but she's probably gone again."_

"_Yes, she has morphed."_

"_Thanks Knowledge, and to be honest, I'd rather you didn't deal with Fear, or Affection for that matter, and also regarding what happened to you last time you met Brave…"_

"_Ah, yes." _

"_You CAN use magic here, as you are in my mind, the Ministry can't trace you." Everyone nodded, and we all departed our separate ways._

_Timid, Fear and Pain were all cowering under a tree in Timid's territory while Rude was taunting them and Brave was trying to get them to fight. Affection was trying to get the pair to stop._

"_Come on scardy-cats, afraid of a little fight?"_

"_I…I…I…d..d.don't..want… t..t..t.to…f…f…f..fight."_

"_Brave, they won't fight, the little cowards."_

"_Leave each other alone! You should be treating everyone with affection!"_

"Shut up you old bat." Fear whimpered. Brave landed a hit on Timid's jaw and Pain flinched.

"_Ahem." I said._

"_Still not gonna fight? Go on, you know you want to!"_

"_BRAVE!" I bellowed. She jumped, as did all the others._

"_You called?" She replied._

"_Yes, stop torturing these three and go and help Harry break up the fight between Love, Rage and Kindness." She nodded and disappeared. "Affection?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Comfort these three, they look pretty traumatised to me." The purple-cloaked girl nodded happily and went to talk to the other girls. "Rude?" The orange-cloaked emotion belched. "Thank you, anyway I need you to go and help Knowledge with Sarcasm, I know you two enjoy swapping insult ideas." Rude also disappeared._

_I left to go and give Harry a hand with Rage. I heard him shouting out spells and decided to watch for a bit. He was shooting spells at a huge snarling wolf._

"_Diffindo! Stupefy! Reducto! Stupefy!!!!!" The wolf howled one last time before morphing back into her red-cloaked humanoid form. She promptly collapsed to the ground. I walked out as Harry was talking to Brave, Love and Kindness._

"_Well done Harry, I thought that it would take you a bit longer before you managed to take Rage down." Harry looked at me._

"_I have to thank Brave for quite a bit of it though." I smiled. _

"_Come on, let's go and see if Ron's finished with his lot." I strode ahead of Harry and soon emerged in another clearing in which Despair was screaming at Ron and Hope was trying to calm them._

"_You keep getting on her nerves and you're a right bum!"_

"_But it's not all bad…"_

"_Not ALL bad?! You are always looking on the good side of things!"_

"_That IS my job!"_

"_CEASE! DESIST! HALTE! ARRETE! STOP! HAREN! Will you lot stop fighting! You two sound like Rage and Rude!" The two girls looked down at their feet as I stepped out of the shadows. Knowledge appeared beside me._

"_Eversaid is now back under control."_

"_Ok, we'd better get back to the real world." Harry, Ron and I left Eversaid surrounded by a sheet of white magic._

The next few weeks passed quickly, the days filled with de-gnoming the garden, playing quidditch (I was the referee after the last time I tried to fly on a broom, and flying without one was not allowed.) and playing pranks on Fred, George and their unfortunate mother. The twins found that my ability to use magic was a definite advantage, also the use of my soul self (a large wolf). I don't think that Mrs Weasley will ever understand the appearing and disappearing paw prints…

The day came round when we had to board the train again. I pushed my trolley alongside Harry's, heading for the gateway between the platforms 9 and 10.

"Who's going first?" I asked. Everyone looked at me. "What?"

"You asked the question." Said Ron. I shook my head, and headed for the wall at a run. _They say chivalry is dead, and they were right! _

I ran through the wall and onto the platform. Sure enough, the giant red steamer was there, just as it had been last year. I smiled, and waited for the others. Ginny came through with Mr. Weasley, the twins came next, followed by Percy and Mrs. Weasley.

"You'd better get on the train, dear." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, and thank you very much for having me over the holidays. Sorry again about the outburst."

"It's ok dear, and have a good year!"

"Thank you, do you want a hand Ginny?" I said one last good bye to Mr and Mrs Weasley and lead Ginny onto the train, where we ran into Hermione, (Literally!), as we hunted for an empty compartment.

We eventually found one, and soon were settled in. All three of us had our noses in books of varying sizes. I was reading my book Deamon's spells, Hermione reading the _Standard book of spells, year 2_. Ginny was reading some sort of romance novel. If I read it, I think that the train would have been destroyed. Well, judging from the watery eyes Ginny was getting. Then again, I'm not so sure that I would allow the book to get the better of my emotion control before throwing it against a wall. I heard a bell toll eleven o'clock and felt the train pulling out of the station. I frowned. _Where are the boys?_

"Any idea where the boys are?" I asked.

"No, can you sense them?"

"No, I'm afraid not… They don't seem to be on the train."

"Do you think that they missed it?"

"That is unfortunately very likely."

Every five minutes, I reached out with my mind to try and find them. For an hour or so, I found nothing, just an expanse of nothing, until…


	15. Chapter 15

Things never to be told

Chapter 15

My head shot up as I finally sensed the boys nearby, making Hermione and Ginny jump as well.

"I've found the boys!" I said.

"Where?" Asked Hermione and Ginny at the same time. I reached out again, managing to see through Harry's eyes.

_They were flying through the air in a… CAR?!?!?_

"_Hey! There's the train!" Said Ron. Harry looked out of the side window. Sure enough, the train was there, chugging along on its way to Hogsmeade. _My eyes widened.

"_You're right Ron, there it is! __What are you playing at__?"_

"_What?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You just said: "You're right Ron, it's there." And then "What are you playing at?"_

"_I didn't! __No, that was I__."_

"_You just did it again!" _I smiled slightly.

"_What? __It is Shadow, speaking through you__."_

"_That makes sense."_

"_What does?"_

"_Shadow was speaking."_

"_Where is she? __ In your mind__."_

"_She's in your mind."_

"_GET OUT OF THERE!!! __What? You've been inside mine, and I haven't gone through anything personal__." Ron laughed._

"_She got you there!" Harry looked confused. _I decided to let Harry have some of the fun. Pulling out of Harry's mind, I entered Ron's, making sure that I couldn't access him thoughts or memories.

"_Have a good laugh Harry!__ What was that?!"_

"_Shadow's in your mind now."_

"_AAAAHHHH! __Ouch, that hurt. You really need to work on your voice Ron, it sounds like a cat with its tail stuck in the door__." Now Harry doubled up laughing. "__Can you explain why on SYNAIRN you aren't on the train__?"_

"_We couldn't get through the barrier. What's Synairn?"_

"_You couldn't get through the barrier… Right… Good enough, but you're going to have to explain that one to the teachers, don't look at me to bail you out, or Hermione for that matter. And Synairn happens to be where I come from__. Can you get out of my mind now Shadow? __Ok, I shall leave. Hope to see you at school, and don't do anything even MORE stupid, please__." _I pulled out of their minds for the last time, pondering over what I had learnt.

"What happened?" Asked Hermione.

"I went into their minds and learnt what was going on."

"So what is going on, and where are they?"

"They are currently in a flying car…"

"Where are they really?"

"I just told you!" Hermione raised an eyebrow, so I dropped the subject to return to my thoughts. This year was not starting out well.

The train journey passed uneventfully after that, and we were soon pulling into the Hogsmeade station. Ginny was met there by Hagrid and she left with the rest of the first years. Hermione and I were met by a string of carriages pulled by strange, winged, skeletal horses. I glanced at Hermione.

"What's pulling these carriages?" I asked. They looked at me strangely.

"Nothing, Shadow, are you feeling ok?"

"Fine, I think." We climbed into the carriage and said nothing else until we arrived at Hogwarts. Following all the older students, we made our way to the Great Hall. I frowned, still no sign of the boys.

The feast was halfway through when Professor Mcgonnagle rushed out of the Hall after a short message delivered by Filch. Assuming that it would be about the two boys, I stood up, quickly and silently following the teacher. She was headed for the potions dungeons. Once there, she swept through a door, closing it behind her. I stared wide-eyed at it. It was Snape's office. For a few minutes, all I could hear was the muffled shouting. Unable to comprehend what they were talking about, I started to get frustrated.

Just as I was about to give p and head back to the Great Hall, Harry and Ron burst out of the room and cannoned into me.

"Don't bother saying, 'told you so' Ron." Muttered Harry from on top of me.

"What on earth are you two talking about?" I asked, extracting myself from the bottom of the pile and helping the other two up.

"Ron said that he bet you were waiting outside…"

"And he was right." I finished.

"Miss Roth, what are you doing here?" Asked Professor Mcgonnagle, walking out of the dungeons. I jumped.

"Er, I came to see Harry and Ron…"

"Ok, now move along!" All three of us jumped up and sprinted out of the dungeons.


	16. Chapter 16

Things never to be told

Chapter 16

I slept un-easily last night. Hermione is being a bit aloof around me now. Every time I walk past her or sit with her and the boys in the Great Hall, she puts her nose in the air and stalks off. Thanks to that, I now have yet another emotion: Shame. Harry and Ron noticed the change in Hermione and myself, but said nothing, just shrugging to each other or saying 'Girls, who understands them?'

The first week had gone by, and we were getting used to our new classes, all but one. Defence Against the Dark Arts…

We walked into the classroom, taking out the pile of books that we had been told to bring. Hermione sat at the front with Parvati, while Harry, Ron and I were at the back. The door banged open and some one pranced into the room. I raised an eyebrow. For me, a teacher was some one like Snape, even if he was unfair, but this guy… was nuts. He stood at the front of the class, smiling.

"Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts! My name is Gilderoy Lockhart, your new teacher. I want each of you to stand up and present yourselves. I want your names, ages, houses and your blood-status, starting at the back with young Harry Potter over there, whom we all know!" Harry stood up, scowling.

"My name is Harry Potter, I'm 12, in Gryffindor and I don't know my blood-status."

"Good, good Harry, and the boy beside you?"

"I'm Ron Weasley, 12, also in Gryffindor and a pure-blood."

"Good, and the lady beside you?" I scowled. _Lady… Me???_

"Shadow Roth, 12, Gryffindor and half-blood."

"Isn't Roth the name of the only half-daemon registered at the moment?" My eyes widened and I predicted that this would not end well.

"Er… That was Allyssia Roth… I'm Shadow…"

"Of course, _Shadow_, we shouldn't be ashamed of our heritage." I threw a death glare at Lockhart before sprinting out of the room.

I for the Gryffindor common room, only to be met outside the portrait hole by Professor Mcgonnagle. I looked at me feet.

"What do you think you're doing Miss Roth?"

"Running?" I said.

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then why aren't you?"

"I ran out."

"Why?"

"Lockhart…"

"That tells all. Follow me." Mcgonnagle walked off, and I trailed after her. I recognized this path from the many times I had come along here to report to Dumbledore. We climbed the stairs and emerged in his study. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, quietly talking to his fiery red phoenix.

"Professor, I think you need to have a word with Professor Lockhart."

"May I ask a reason?" Dumbledore turned to look at us. I looked down at my feet again. "Miss Roth, why are you not in class?"

"That is the reason Professor," Said Mcgonnagle.

"What happened?"

"Miss Roth?"

"Professor Lockhart asked us to present ourselves in class and when I said my last name, he said that it was the same name as the only registered half-daemon. Well, it went on from there. I ran out of the class because I was afraid of what would follow." Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"Minerva, you will take Roth back to class and have a small talk with Professor Lockhart." With that, we left the room.

Professor Mcgonnagle took me back to the classroom, and had a few whispered words with Professor Lockhart. I took my old seat and tried not to look at anyone. I noticed that Ron was looking at me strangely though.

The class was soon over, and we headed off for the Great Hall. I gathered my things and was about to head out of the door when Lockhart called me over to his desk.

"Shadow, you should have told me who you were!"

"I don't flaunt my heritage." Lockhart looked at me with his mouth open.

"Maybe you should run along…" I took the hint and bolted out of the classroom.

I was looking for Harry and Ron when I heard Harry shouting.

"If you have a problem with her, go and take it up with her!"

"I'm not going anywhere near that thing!"

"She is not a thing! She's still a person and your friend!"

"IT may be your friend, but IT isn't mine!" I turned a corner to see Harry and Ron in full shouting match.

"Hello you two." Ron jumped, squeaked and ran off. I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Shadow."

"What's up with Ron?"

"We'd better go somewhere else while I explain this." I was suspicious, but followed Harry out into the grounds. We sat under out favourite tree by the Black Lake.

"So, are you going to tell?"

"I will, but promise me one thing…"

"What?"

"Don't get mad, please."

"I won't."

"Promise?" I sighed.

"I promise."

"Ok, when you left, Lockhart said that your behaviour meant that what he said was true, and that on the register, you were put down as 'Shadow Wolf Allyssia Roth', so you had to be that girl. He started telling us all about how dangerous a daemon could be and that if we had any trouble with you, we had to tell him…"

"I see."

"Ron went a bit mental at that point…"

"I sensed that he was very narrow-minded about this sort of thing." Harry nodded.

"You hungry?"

"Sort of, want to go eat?"

"Sure!" I smiled gratefully, and we headed back inside the castle to the Great Hall.

Once we had eaten, we headed to the common room. Ron and Hermione were there. Harry went over to talk to them. Ron looked up and saw me. Jumping out of his chair, he held something at arms length. I recognised it immediately as Holy Water. Trying to keep my temper, I ran up the stairs to the girls dormitory where I threw myself onto my bed, searching for my Eversaid Mirror. I was still searching ten minutes later when Hermione came in.

"Hermione! Have you seen my mirror?"

"The one into your mind? Yeah, Ron's got it…"

"WHAT!?"

"By the way, he said that you have to go and talk to him down in the common room at midnight…"

"Right." I hovered a few feet above my bed and meditated. The other girls came in and went to bed, seemingly avoiding me. Soon, midnight struck and I made my way to the common room.


	17. Chapter 17

Things never to be told:

In the course of being rewritten. Stay tuned! The first chapters should be up within a few days!


End file.
